uf_audiologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miscellaneous
This page lists resources which do not fit into any other established category. These may include research articles, programs, apps, tools, audiology news updates, or anything else relevant to the wiki. Resources generated by UF students and uploaded to this wiki, unless subject to copyright or other similar rights, and unless otherwise indicated by the author, shall be licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). Pronunciation Guide These are mp3 recordings of many words with ambiguous or unusual pronunciations that may arise in an audiology practice, and which student clinicians may have seen plenty of times in textbooks and articles, but have never heard pronounced out loud. Files can be accessed here. Bayesian Diagnosis Probability Estimator This Excel spreadsheet takes 3 variables as input - the sensitivity and specificity of a given diagnostic test, and the population prevalence for the condition being tested for - and outputs the probability that a patient has the condition. It illustrates the importance of considering known probabilities when interpreting test results. To calculate cumulative probability given the results of up to 4 additional diagnostic tests, follow instructions included in the spreadsheet. While results should be completely accurate for a single diagnostic test, cumulative probability over multiple tests is an estimate only, as this spreadsheet does not take statistical independence into account. Values for sensitivity and specificity of diagnostic tests, and prevalence of audiologic conditions can be found in the literature; for example, this article provides sensitivity and specificity of several tests for the presence of otitis media with effusion (prevalence for the condition in the relevant pediatric population should be obtained elsewhere). File can be accessed here. Note: This link opens a preview of the file. In order to enter numbers and make calculations, either open the file in Google Sheets (green icon in top-center of page) or download to your computer (arrow icon in top-center of page). Presentation for New CI Users This is a Microsoft Powerpoint presentation demonstrating basic operation, care, and maintenance of a new Cochlear Nucleus 6 device, intended to be used as visual supplementation during a CI activation and dispense appointment. Upcoming additional files will demonstrate similar information regarding the current generation of Med-El and Advanced Bionics devices. The Nucleus 6 presentation can be accessed here . Angel Sound Auditory Training New User Guide This is a 1-page document which demonstrates how to download and operate the free Angel Sound auditory training software package, intended for new recipients of either hearing aids or cochlear implants. The document can be accessed here . Tranisitioning into the Real World as an Audiologist: How to Stay Current After Graduation Evidence based practie is essential as we move from student clinicans to pracitcing audiologists. This power point presentation and resource guide includes a basic introduction to transitioning into the professional world including information about: how to apply for state licensure, certifications, and gaining access to research after graduation. The power point can be found here The Resource Guide can be found here here Category:Micellaneous Category:Browse